banned
by sonic2shadow
Summary: a story to help point out why silver the hedgehog is not allowed to visit fast food joints...or anywhere that serves food in this case


BANNED

look out people a stupid silver the hedgehog story coming your way :)

well lets start

disclaimer: I don`t own sonic the hedgehog or any other series. hell i can`t even control my mind

as the train from soleanna to station square came to a stop. Suddenly a white hedgehog jumped through one of the side windows narrowly missing the hundreds of hands grabbing for him.

The hedgehog dusted off before turning around just to come face to face with a starring train director, the hedgehog huffed '' what are you looking at'' yelled the hedgehog putting his hands on his hips. The director stuttered over ever word that came out his mouth '' um nothing um... yes uh you come here'' said the director quickly changing the topic to avoid the hedgehog.

The hedgehog just watched the man run off, after shrugging the hedgehog made his way down a stairwell and ran into two more hedgehogs [one asleep on the others shoulder].

''sonic, shadow whats up bros''yelled the hedgehog running to shadow and [sonic asleep on shadows shoulder... it`s still a wonder how he convinced shadow to let him stay there oh i`m talking to much], once in front of the hedgehogs shadow spoke'' so silver what the hell took so long'' yelled shadow.

Silver blinked and sonic rolled over in shadows shoulder, '' um the train people had an accident heh heh'' said silver rubbing the back of his neck, shadow just stared at silver '' silver, what did you do now'' asked shadow until sonic wrapped himself with shadows arm.

'' hey i did`nt do nuthin'' said silver shoving his face in shadows with his hands on his hips, shadow pried sonic from his arm causing sonic to spin around and slap silver in his face, on contact silver fell to the ground in a overdramatic way dragging down a near-by director with him. Shadow just signed and sat sonic against a wall before picking silver up by his chest fur, '' get up you baby'' said shadow until silver slapped his hand away before shooting an enraged look at black hedgehog, '' off da fur bitch do you know how much it cost to get these beautiful quills done'' said silver fixing his fur.

Both shadow and silver turned around at the sound of a man`s screams, '' oh god why me'' growled shadow watching the asleep sonic hold a man like he was sonic`s bed-time teddy bear,

shadow turned to silver '' silver use your powers to lift the man away before we all get sued'' said shadow. Silver balled his fist as he summoned his powers and lifted the man from sonic, '' look shadow i did it yeah i`m bad uh huh'' said silver jumping around until shadow tackled the cheering hedgehog,'' you idiot you still had your powers active'' said shadow pointing to the man... stuck in the wall.

Silver just shrugged, '' sssllllippp[yawn] hey silvs here whats up man... what the heck happen to that man'' asked sonic pointing to the back-side of the man seeing as that`s all that was visible.

Shadow threw his hands up in the air '' forget this i`m leaving'' said shadow as he stomped his way out of the train station, '' hey what about our race'' said sonic running after the ultimate life form, silver just sweat dropped '' oh no i`m alone... um guys wait up'' yelled silver running [ at extremely slow speeds cause it`s silver :p] after the other hedgehogs.

[seven minutes all the hedgehogs minus amy were standing in the down town section of station square]

'' guys why did`nt you tell me this place was so perfect'' said silver in awe as he stared at a victoria secret billboard.

Sonic and shadow had to drag the star-struck hedgehog as they entered a small burger shop, on entering the shop everybody in the shop cheered and screamed for sonic, cowered and threw money at shadow, and... shrugged at silver[they have`nt meet silver... i think hmmm].

silver just stared at the food people were eating, '' um what`s that stuff people are shoving in their mouths'' asked silver eyeing the food, sonic answered silver`s question'' oh yeah i forgot your from the future... well this is a burger'' said sonic snatching a man`s burger'' and these are fries'' said sonic stealing a womans fries.

Silver perked up once he understood,'' ohhhhhh i did`nt reconize it cause the only thing I`ve ever eaten was people burnt to death by iblis ^-^ '' said silver mimicking the face i just put,

O-o

'' um okayyyy then you`ll love this food'' said sonic as the three hedgehogs made their way to the cashier.

Once there shadow slammed his fist on the counter'' i demand for two orders of fries and a salad'' said shadow [I picked a salad for shadow cause i don`t think he would eat anything else]

.After eating the ordered fries,chillidogs,and salads sonic and shadow took off saying something about a race, silver just signed and put his hands behind his head,'' yup this is my new life now...'' said silver until a woman bought a perfect looking burger. [now it starts]

silver used his powers to levitate a chair to distract everybody as he slithered through the humans and claimed a huge bite of the womans burger before dropping the chair.

The woman looked back to her burger and noticed the perfect bite mark, the woman looked to a man sitting across from her '' you bastard you took a bite of my perfect burger '' said the woman slapping the man causing the mans burger to slip and fall in his lap. The man rubbed his cheek'' what i did`nt take a bite of your burger... he did'' said the man pointing to silver still chewing,

silver sweat dropped '' um uh he ate it'' said silver pointing to the manager. the woman`s eyes grew red '' how dare you serve food already eaten i`m going to report you'' said the woman pulling out her phone. The manager stopped her quickly'' heh miss we`ll just look at the security film'' said the manager putting the tape in the wall-attached tv, everyone watched in shock as they watched silver lift the chair to distract everybody before taking a bite out of the perfect burger.

''you li...'' said the woman until she turned around just to see silver eating the last of everybodies food, '' kill the hedgehog'' screamed the woman pulling out a full sword from her mini purse. '' oh speed'' yelled silver running out of the shop with an angry mob close on his tail, '' and don`t come back your banned from my shop'' yelled the manager,

''AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH''sreamed silver as he ran past sonic and shadow. sonic tilted his head'' hey silvs where ya going'' yelled sonic, but silver was moving faster than the sound barrier, shadow turned to sonic '' damn silver just beat us... how'' said shadow until a mob ran by. sonic scratched the back of his head'' um that's how'' said sonic, '' HELPPPPPPPPPPP '' screamed silver as he ran over a hill.

yay silver starting trouble it`s allways classic heh

silver: do you hate me or something

s2s: of course not ... it`s just your um

shadow: ha he hates you

s2s: shadow stop it ,and silver your just funny

sonic:UM HELLO WHAT ABOUT ME

s2s,silver and shadow: what about you

sonic: um nothing

well there you have it if you like or hate review s2s out

amy: why was I not in this story

s2s: cause sonic payed me not to invite you

amy:SONICCCCCCCC

s2s: poor sonic

[loud crash]


End file.
